


Locking into Me - Injustice Year Seven

by Alicewish



Series: After Injustice [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewish/pseuds/Alicewish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Year Seven. Lots of revivals and pairings. Happy ending, no worries. In continuity with both the game and the comic (up to Year Four). Still anxiously waiting for Year Five.</p><p>Injustice Superman breaks out of jail. Bruce Wayne is forced to react despite his severe sickness. And they are both targeted to death. </p><p>Will bring all of batfamily together.<br/>Self translation of "Locking into Me困于心".<br/>Please comment if you feel interested ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haunt

————————————————————————————————————————  
Wayne Manor. Early in the morning.

 _“Black Alert: Dragon out of the cave, needed to be dealt with immediately!”_ Electronic voice speaking of something long been expected by the owner.

Silence. Then severe cough. The heavy breathing only eased a little when he put on the thick mask with pointed ears.

After the dark night left, all that left is dead silence that has been here for a year. The only difference is a family photo hang up the wall just now: a young father with three boys and their butler, and an empty spot for the one that was taken away too early from them by a mad man. Is the owner so sure that he would never return, so a piece of memory must stay here to warm the place?

————————————————————————————————————————  
Luthor House.

_“Breaking News: Superman - earth former ruler, has broken out of the special prison and held guards as hostages. He is now requiring a negotiation with the government... It is presumed that the outskirts of metropolis will be affected. Residents in this area, please evacuate.”_

A new five-year war ahead of us?! Cross my fingers... **#SupermanJailbreak**

1984 Alert! **#SupermanJailbreak**

Stay inside. Stay tuned. **#SupermanJailbreak**

So that we know the government is as UNRELIABLE as the jail they built o_O **#LotsOfTears #SupermanJailbreak**

How soon can we have a prisoner superman figure coming out? The Regime Superman figure’s awesome! **#SupermanJailbreak**

“Wow... How fascinating.” Slowly waking up when browsing twitter trend, the young lady in Luthor House suddenly jumps up on her bed. “Finally... Algorithm 8 can be in play again.

————————————————————————————————————————

Headquarter of A.R.G.U.S.

“Director Waller, _Project Ashes_ is going out smoothly.”

“Well done. Within two hours, we'll be able to solve the problem threatening mankind in the past six years once and for all.”

“Update: Batman got into the special prison from sky a minute ago. The sensors at the scene picked up his vitals, and it seems... he has no longer than 48 hours to live.”

“Isn't that sweet? If we explore the relationship between Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, we can eliminate them both before the end of the day.”


	2. Attacking from the shadows

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Red hood’s safe house.

  
"Bruce, you fool!"

If the house’s glass isn’t explosion-proof, then the scream would have made the whole place a mess.

It's been a long time since he couldn't suppress his anger. Last time was seeing Dick die at Damian’s hand, remotely. And then he had no reason to join either side. And the one before the last... Well, let's not bring that up.

Bruce’s death is now the only thing that can shake an unchained Superman. And those powers that stayed intact during the war, will come to the same conclusion. In order to achieve the new orders they desire, numerous attacks from the shadows must be up and running, targeting the guardian of Gotham.

Those are of no concern… But if the dark knight himself has a similar plan to take out Superman...

"Damn..." I must find you before you doomed yourself, father.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A.R.G.U.S. moving headquarter.

  
"Update: Batman asked to be taken in exchange of the hostages… _Uh,_ Superman agreed… Now the two of them are in the batmobile flying away from the special prison... And according to their course, _the Luthor Tower_ is the most likely destination."

"...They didn’t even get into a fight? No wonder there are _SuperBat_ rumors all over the Internet. That being the case, the alternative plan can be carried out in _the Luthor Tower_ regardless."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Luthor House.

  
"Ahhhhhh Amanda you bastard! How could you ruin my properties so cruelly?!"

Staring at the monitor, Luthor girl is devouring breakfast in a rush. New intels flow in from an underground network as all players start to make their moves. The analysis is annoyingly disturbing: A.R.G.U.S. and the Government intend for Bruce and Clark die at each other’s hands. _Spiral_ and _Checkmate_ are waiting to take advantages. And the most disturbing fact of all: There are probably dozens of missiles aiming at the Luthor Tower...That’s millions of dollars of assets, I dare you compensate for that if you have the guts to blow it up!


	3. No Return?

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the bat mobile.

 

"Clark, please, don’t get more blood on your hands."

"Why the hell did you say that?! If it hadn’t been for your betrayal from the very beginning, there wouldn’t be any bloodshed… And Luther, by my side but full of lies..."

"Superman, if you do not stop your heat vision now, we will crash in ten seconds..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A.R.G.U.S. moving headquarter.

"Update, Luther’s heir is heading for Luthor Tower as well."

"...Alexis Luthor? What does she want?"

"It seems… today is the anniversary of her father’s death, and she’s paying respect."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Luthor Tower. 60th floor.

 

"Ow… Ouch!" Alexis Luther broke into the building from window, and her sweet imagination for such action got broken as well, after the pain in the ass. Movies always cheat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Luthor Tower. 48th floor.

 

"You are a coward, always hiding behind this scary costume..."

"Clark, please, don’t!"

The scene from six years ago repeated. Except, when Superman rid him of the mask, all he saw was pale face and bloodshot eyes. Then more blood rushed out from his mouth and ears.

"I… I didn’t know about your condition--" If he did, would that be any different?

"LEAVE HERE NOW." Bruce struggled to finish the warning before he lost consciousness.


	4. Now is the Time

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Luthor Tower. Basement.

“I can’t hack into the security! The firewall’s insane. If only Babs is here…” Before he finished the thought, the elevator door opened automatically, inner screen showing the sign of _Oracle._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Luthor Tower. 48th floor.

"Wow… What a mess. It’s our first encounter, but... Nice to meet you, former **tyrant** and **murderer** of my father. I'm Alexis Luther, hostress of this place." The young girl stumbled into the room after finally figuring out the exact floor of Bruce’s location.

"Luther's… daughter? ...With Bruce?"

"What?! You must have **tons of acid** in your brain, Kryptonian!"

"He did have a history[1]…" _Especially with me._ Superman sometimes felt sorry for him, but a close friend’s betrayal is always unforgivable.

"...Well, can’t argue with that."

****_[1]See Year Four, Luthor had two babies with Superman. Seriously._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A.R.G.U.S. moving headquarter.

_“I dare you compensate for that~ if you have the guts to blow it up~ I dare you compensate for that~ if you have the guts to blow it up~up~uuuuuup high!”_

High-pitched electronic voice came out from the radio, louder and louder, with the same style of clearance sale recordings.

"Director Waller, our communication is blocked by Alexis Luther's repeated nonsense… The alternative plan needs a little more time to re-deploy."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Luthor Tower. 48th floor.

"Long story short, Bruce’s only got around three minutes to live."

"If using the _Phantom Zone Projector[2]..."_

"What projector? Eh... hey, don’t you lay hands on me!" Alexis almost yelled.

 **  
** "Out of the way!" He raised the voice. Must fly back to _the Fortress of Solitude._ Two minutes should be enough, it’s still possible to save Bruce.

 

_[2]Have you read Year Three annual? See what Superman did to the Teen Titans!_


End file.
